H Y U N G
by orangepalm
Summary: KAIBAEK/ Brothership/fluff Inspired by Hai Miiko! comic Ini ff pertama ku ㅠㅠ I know this is terrible. Sorry for bad plot story ㅠㅠ


**_Apa arti seorang kakak untukmu?_**

 ** _Malaikat tanpa sayap?_**

 ** _Penjaga yang selalu terjaga?_**

 ** _Atau yang lebih realistis, seseorang yang lebih tua darimu?_**

 ** _Katakanlah, kakak memang keren_**

 **Atau mungkin, tidak juga..**

Aku bangun terlalu pagi atau memang dia tukang tidur? Ya, dia, saudaraku. Terpaut 2 tahun umur kami namun, lidahku tak rela berucap kalimat terhormat itu, Hyung.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas seperti ini, menyiapkan kare yang ada dalam panci panas sialan itu, dan setelahnya menyiapkan air untuk ayah memakai gelas bir kesukaannya. Ada puluhan gelas dalam lemari kaca rumahku, namun ayah tetap memilih gelas itu, hmmmm siapa namanya... ahh, Deborah—ayah menamai gelas itu saat malam natal, entah apa maksudnya—

Alat makan sudah tertata rapih diatas meja bersamaan dengannya yang keluar dari kamar dengan memakai baju seragam. " Pagi, Jongin" sapanya dengan senyum, matanya melengkung sempurna. "Hn" balasku malas. Dia duduk dengan —tidak elitnya—di kursi bersiap untuk makan. "Baekhyun, kancingkan kemeja mu itu, tidak sopan" Ibu menyahut sedikit berteriak. Aku bahkan tIdak tahu dia mengerti atau tidak, Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut namun kemeja nya masih terbuka lebar. Hebat. aku belajar 1 hal selama hidup satu atap dengannya, Bersabar.

Rumah kosong saat aku dan Baekhyun pulang. ' _Anak-anak, kami akan pergi ke acara teman kantor ayah, mungkin pulang besok pagi. Jongin, ibu sudah siapkan sup, nanti tinggal dihangatkan saja. di dapur juga ada beberapa camilan kalau kalian masih lapar. Baekhyun bantu adikmu menjaga rumah ya'_ Uh-oh, pesan ibu tadi pagi masih terngiang di telingaku. Rencana kencan ku dengan Kyung Soo —kekasihku— bisa gagal total. Aku memutar otak, namun akhirnya menyerah. Aku beranjak mengambil gagang telepon dan memencet nomor Kyungsoo. Yahh, walau ada perdebatan kecil, ia akhirnya mau mengganti jadwal kencan setelah diiming-imingi _gelato_ dengan _scoop jumbo._ Aku pergi ke dapur untuk menghangatkan sup karena sebentar lagi masuk waktu makan siang, Baekhyun, lihatlah anak itu, dia bersantai diruang tamu, menonton acara kesukaannya dengan hanya memakai _boxer_ bergambar.Aku sudah muak.

Aku mencabut kabel televisi dari stopkontak. Baekhyun yang menyadari TV nya mati langsung berdiri "YAK, JONGIN KAU MEMATIKANNYA TEPAT PADA KLIMAKS CERITANYA, BODOH!!" Ia berteriak seraya memukul bahuku, "Ibu suruh kau membantuku, orang aneh!" sahutku kesal. "Aku _hyung-_ mu" dia menjitak kepalaku. " Kalau begitu, harusnya kau yang memasak" jawabku kesal. Dengan terseok, ia akhirnya bangkit dan membantuku menyiapkan meja makan.

Tunggu, aku mendengar sesuatu. Itu seperti bunyi gemerisik. Bukan, itu tetes air, ya, tetes air yang banyak. Butuh waktu lama untuk aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, lantas tersentak. Aku refleks menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar, "Hujan, jemuran" Aku berteriak. Baekhyun tampak masih mencoba memahami perkataanku, "ANGKAT!!" Hhmm, dia mengerti sepertinya. Aku tergopoh-gopoh, lari pontang-panting menerobos hujan. Mengambil baju baju yang digantung itu dengan cepat dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun yang ada di teras. Jadi, aku sendiri yang kehujanan? Seandainya aku sedang tidak kehujanan dengan hanya memakai kaus dalam, aku pastikan terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Namun, udara dingin yang menusuk kulit, menepis itu semua. Masa bodoh dengan Baekhyun. Pikiran ku hanya terfokus pada baju baju dan beberapa daster kumal ibu yang dijemur di depan. Butuh waktu agak lama, dikarenakan jumlah baju terlalu banyak untuk aku ambil sendiri namun, akhirnya baju-baju tersebut dapat berada di dalam rumah.

Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres denganku saat kepalaku terasa pusing. Pandanganku kabur, seketika menghitam. Sesuatu meliputi tubuhku saat punggungku hampir menyentuh lantai. Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu, namun aku dapat merasakan hangat.

Mata ku mengerjap-ngerjap saat tangan Baekhyun menyentuh keningku. "Jongin, maaf...harusnya aku yang mengambil pakaian itu, bukan kau. Harusnya aku yang kehujanan, aku yang semestinya sakit. Maaf...maafkan, _Hyung_ " Baekhyun menunduk, aku tak merespon. "Aku...aku akan tIdur dikamarku, aku tak akan mengganggumu" Baekhyun hendak mengambil langkah namun, tangan ku gesit menangkap lengannya, " _Jangan...jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tak mau sendiri"_ Aku tidur dalam pelukannya malam itu.

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman, saat merasakan piyamaku yang basah oleh keringat. _Baekhyun mengganti bajuku._ Mataku menyipit menerima sinar matahari yang silau. Dan, aku menemukannya di sana. Dia tak lagi tidur memelukku, dia menyender pada samping kasurku dengan membawa baskom kecil berisi kompres. Aku sadar, suhuku tidak setinggi tadi malam. " _Hyung,_ selamat pagi"

 ** _Ya, karena Hyung-ku luar biasa_**


End file.
